Think Dark
by Intellectem
Summary: DC has known L ever since they were kids, but he never let her come to Wammy's due to her "bad behavior". She finally seeks him out and demands he let her stay there. She meets the Wammy boys and greatness ensues.


My legs are starting to lose circulation, but I won't move. I've been waiting far too long for this moment to mess it up now. I've planned this night for weeks now. I can't wait to see his face, the look of surprise when he realizes who is hiding in the dark corners of his room. It's time for him to come in from dinner, where is he? He's never late. Just as I was thinking this the door opened and he walked in. L. I haven't seen him in quite a while. Last time we were together was three years ago to the day. He lay in his bed and I watched for who knows how long as his body slowly relaxed and he fell into a deep sleep. Then I began my work. I started making small noises from my place under his bed, and to my absolute delight he woke. You could feel the panic set in as I moved from the bed to the closet. He got up and followed and, as planned, he came to check what was making the noises. He saw nothing because I had already slipped back to beside his bed. Now that I had his adrenaline pumping, I would let him start to slip back into his dreams, not completely, but enough so that he wouldn't notice my presence until I wanted him too. I waited. I have a lot of patience, it lets me do things others never could. Even the great L. Once his breathing was back to normal I climbed onto his bed and straddled him while pinning his wrists to the headboard, so that he couldn't move. His eyes shot open; he tried to say something but it looked as if he couldn't find the words. I decided to help him. I leaned over and whispered "Miss me, L?" He gulped audibly.

"DC, would you let me up." He said it more like a command than a request. I don't deal with commands very well.

"Yes of course," I purred into his ear. "Just one little thing. You have to let me stay here." Now that my playtime was over I really needed to get to business. I've always wanted to go to Wammy's. I've known L since I was little and he's always told me I'm welcome here whenever I'm ready to behave… which of course will be never.

"Are you going to behave?" He already knew the answer to that question.

"Obviously not," I said. He was going to say no at first. He'll change his mind though; he isn't exactly in a position of power at the moment.

"Then no, you may stay the night, but you must leave promptly in the morning. I do not need you to get mixed up with my successors-"

"Why? Worried I'll corrupt them?" So like him to worry about that. He does so value his children.

"Not quite, I'm more worried you'll become friends with them."

I smirked and said "Why, jealous?" No reply. "Well I'll take your silence as a yes and I'll just sleep in here for the night. Tomorrow Wammy can set me up a room. I'll begin classes next week." I smirked and looked into his eyes. If I can maintain eye contact and distract him from what he's actually talking about, he'll let me stay. The distraction is much easier than you might think. Even the magnificent L has weaknesses. His weakness just so happens to be me, how convenient.

"No, you cannot stay DC. I've told you, you need to leave in the morning before anyone see's you. They can't be asking questions about why I'm not arresting you on the spot. The children here are training to become future detectives. How would it look if I let you wander around?" He has a very valid point… there may or may not be warrants out for my arrest in nearly every country. Okay there are. What for, you ask? Oh just grand larceny, assault and battery, breaking and entering, murder, organized crime, gang/mafia activity; just the usual.

He's actually resisting. It seems to me that I've been away for far too long if he isn't already begging me to stay at this point. I put my sad face on and hugged him. This may not seem significant to you, but I don't hug. I don't do human contact in general. He knew this, and I could see his resolve weakening little by little. What I've done so far hasn't been enough so I made sure to put as much of my body on his as I could, he is attracted to me after all, it could only help. I cuddled my head into his neck.

"I have nowhere else to go Lawli. You're all I have left. You're my family." I breathed in a shaky voice. I waited patiently for him to say I could stay, because I knew he would. I had gotten to him with those last words. I could feel it.

"Alright, you may stay." He sighed. I knew it. I smiled the first real smile I've had in years.

"Thanks Lawli." I said and we laid there until we fell asleep.


End file.
